J'ai honte de toi !
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [OS] [Spoilers The Force Awakens] Kylo Ren reçoit une visite d'outre-tombe très inattendue, qui lui fera reconsidérer tout ce qu'il avait un jour cru.
**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit texte mettant en scène Anakin et son petit-fils Ben.**

 **Je mourais d'envie de voir la scène où Anakin engueule Kylo Ren. Je pense que c'est tout à fait normal qu'il se fasse remonter les bretelles ^-^'**

* * *

 **« J'ai honte de toi ! »**

* * *

Kylo Ren était en train de méditer dans ses appartements privés à bord du Finalizer, le masque de Vador posé devant lui. Soudain, un fantôme apparut juste devant lui : un jeune homme, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et aux yeux bleus. Il eut juste le temps de sursauter devant cette apparition brutale, puisque l'esprit se mit à lui crier dessus.

\- Benjamin Chewbacca Solo Organa ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un de mes descendants puisse me faire aussi honte !

Kylo Ren cligna des yeux, ahuri.

\- Grand-père ? fit-il, surpris.

\- En chair et en os ! Enfin... non, en fait.

Kylo s'empressa de lui montrer le casque déformé de Vador, mais le regard d'Anakin se durcit davantage et son visage prit une expression de dégoût.

\- J'ai promis de finir ce que vous aviez commencé, grand-père !

\- Ce que j'ai commencé ?

La voix d'Anakin était amère.

\- Et qu'entends-tu par là ? Veux-tu finir de détruire les Jedi, ou bien alors faire en sorte que la prophétie que j'ai accomplie au péril de ma propre vie ait bel et bien restauré l'équilibre dans la Force ? Ces deux objectifs ne sont absolument pas les mêmes, bien que le premier ait permis au second d'être accompli. Tu n'as pas besoin de détruire les Jedi, Ben, leur nombre devrait même être augmenté pour qu'ils puissent s'opposer aux Sith si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Comme les deux camps auraient une puissance égale, l'équilibre serait conservé et c'est le meilleur moyen pour toi de m'aider à terminer que j'ai commencé juste avant de mourir.

Le visage de Kylo s'était décomposé au fil des paroles d'Anakin. L'aura de puissance et de détermination qui émanait de lui s'était atténuée jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne donne l'impression de vouloir s'enterrer trois kilomètres sous terre.

\- Mais... je croyais que votre unique objectif était de détruire l'Ordre Jedi, grand-père ?

La consternation avait atténué le timbre de sa voix grave.

\- Cela n'a jamais été le cas, Ben. J'ai bien sûr été à l'origine de la Purge, mais les raisons qui m'ont poussées à passer du Côté Obscur n'avaient rien à voir avec l'Ordre... enfin, pas directement du moins. J'étais jeune, j'étais perdu, alors j'ai accepté de vendre mon âme pour plus de pouvoir, et je l'ai toujours regretté. Tu peux encore arrêter cette folie, Ben. Je suis sûr que ma fille te pardonnerait cet égarement, même si tu as tué ton père. Dis-lui que je suis venu te parler pour te remettre dans le droit chemin. Je suis loin d'être un exemple, j'ai souffert toute ma vie des conséquences de mes choix, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive à toi aussi. Alors, s'il te plaît, abandonne le Premier Ordre et rejoins Leia.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous passé du Côté Obscur, si cela n'a rien à voir avec les Jedi ?

\- Je voulais sauver ma femme. J'avais eu une prémonition dans laquelle elle mourait en couches. Au final, je l'ai tuée de ma propre main – littéralement. Padmé était l'amour de ma vie, mais je n'ai même pas su faire ce qui était le meilleur pour elle.

Un long silence plana entre le grand-père et son petit-fils. Kylo avait la tête baissée, et ne savait pas trop quoi penser des révélations d'Anakin. Ce dernier vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ben, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, fit-il d'une voix radoucie.

Kylo releva la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je suis le pire exemple que tu pourrais prendre dans la famille. Reviens du Côté Lumineux et choisis-toi même de devenir un meilleur exemple à donner à ta descendance.

Kylo hocha la tête, incapable de parler à cause de l'émotion qui lui étreignait la gorge. Anakin lui sourit tendrement.

\- Va, maintenant, Ben. Ton futur t'attends. J'espère que tu auras la chance de voir grandir tes enfants et tes petits-enfants, continua le fantôme d'un ton amer, car c'est quelque chose qui n'aurait pas été compatible avec le Côté Obscur. Et surtout, j'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aura l'horrible idée de me prendre à son tour comme exemple, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus amusé. Mais si cela devait arriver, je compte sur toi pour les remettre sur le droit chemin comme je l'ai fait avec toi.

* * *

 **À la base, j'avais prévu un texte humoristique, mais la noirceur du personnage d'Anakin m'a rattrapée et ça a fini en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre.**


End file.
